Perceptions
by YukimuraRuki
Summary: This collection of 5 short stories tell different scenes from The Hobbit (and a bit more), out of Thranduil's point of view, while focusing on different feelings. Since I really like Tauriel, she's often mentioned here. Also, I'm a fan of Kili x Tauriel, so it's mentioned. English is not my mother tongue, but I hope there aren't too many mistakes.
**Fury**

"Call Legolas back home," the elven king, Thranduil, was gazing from the highest point of the royal palace, at the scenery outside. His cold eyes fixed on the madder red light, flaring unsteady on the horizon. There was no mood to read in his face while he observed the moonless sky.  
"Ha…" His brain truster, who was staring at the same spot in the night sky, uttered a strange voice as he was overwhelmed by astonishment as he heard his king's voice. "The prince is…"  
"There are reasons to believe that he ran after Tauriel, who followed the dwarves to Esgaroth," Thranduil coldly mentioned.  
"Yes, my Lord,… if you will forgive my saying, I believe that they will both be unharmed and save…"  
"Of course they are! I am not worried about that. Now, call back Legolas. We will soon be at war!" With these words the palace suddenly became noisy. The guards went off to call for other warriors to prepare for further orders.  
 _Those foolish dwarves!_ Thranduil thought as he involuntarily gritted his teeth.  
"At your command, my Lord Thranduil, I will send the order to the prince and Tauriel…"  
"Leave Tauriel be. She is banned from the Woodland Realm," replied the silver-blonde king in his usual, emotionless manner.  
The Silvan brain truster frowned. "Wha-…?!"  
It took him a few moments to regain the ability to speak. "May I ask for your reasons? Is it because she sympathizes with the dwarves? Might it be because she disobeyed your orders?" The elf's voice was shivering from a slight shock. Never before was an elf banished from this kingdom. He knew Tauriel well and was quite amazed by her military abilities as a captain. There were a few moments of silence filling the room and weighing heavy on both elves' chests. Thranduil closed his lips to a thin line and narrowed his eyes; he turned his glance up to the ceiling of glass.  
"Tauriel in exile… My king, please show mercy towards her. Tauriel is still young and does not understand everything yet. She is good at fighting and protects the people…"  
"That is the reason!" A sudden waft of flames and death was absorbed by hot air. It made the elven king's chest feel painfully heavy. "No matter how many words I spend on explain, they do not completely understand. Neither Tauriel nor Legolas have experienced what it feels like to suffer from the loss of what they hold dear. Even if I try to lock them up in a bird's cage, they would try to break out of it. It will serve Tauriel well to see the world out there. Even if she will suffer from wounds, some day she will experience the vast spectre of life. Faithfulness, friendship or even real love… All beautiful things but, Tauriel cannot survive in this world without being hurt."  
The brain truster closely watched Thranduil. His sentence towards the redhead seemed too harsh to him. Even for Thranduil, banishment meant to let a skilled defender of Mirkwood go and weaken their forces in times of desperate need. However, the king was disgruntled of Tauriel's frivolous behaviour. He had observed her chat up with that dark-haired dwarf, which seemed younger than the others and full of hope. Their eyes were alike. Both were too young to understand the full extent of their positions and that they were meant to fight instead of sympathizing with each other. How dared Tauriel to throw her heart away this easily, when she could not know what love really felt like; or which consequences it would bring upon them, if they seriously considered to vow. As a matter of fact, Thranduil had no power over her heart, so he had to teach her in other ways. Banishment suited this lowborn elf well enough and it would clarify all disasters and hardships of life in Middle Earth.

The king closed his eyes, probably in remembrance of something that still haunted him.  
It was the scenery of burning a land; and the dragon's gout of flames that feasted on the slender figure of a maiden. This whole country knew the tale of that young elven woman. The fair Sindar elf who departed for the front in order to protect her king and the prince. She was the only one to ever receive the love of king Thranduil.  
His long, slim fingers touched his own eyelids as if he had not slept for several days. Then, he hastily opened them again to find the brain truster casting worried glances towards Thranduil.  
"I beg your pardon for my inexcusable behaviour," the Silvan elf said.  
"You do not have to worry. I will protect my people," Thranduil replied in his soft, but monotonous voice, which reflected the griefs of several hundred years of agony. On these words the brain truster bowed deeply and said, "I will immediately call the prince back."  
"In case Legolas refuses to retreat…" Thranduil stopped himself from talking, as if he had to think twice about any further words. Finally he took a deep breath and continued speaking. "Let him concede."  
"My Lord, would it be passable?" The other asked.  
"I do not intend to fasten chains on Legolas. Now, send scouts to Esgaroth to explore the current condition. Come back as soon there is something to report. If my help is needed, I will come for support." Knowing of Legolas fondness for Tauriel, it was rather likely that he would deny any orders, which went against the redheaded elven girl. Despite Legolas being several hundreds of years older than Tauriel, he seemed to not quite feel as a brother towards her.  
"Very well," the brain truster, but before he exited the throne room, something else rushed into his mind. "May I ask what you intend to do about the necklace? Is it still inside _that_ mountain?" As soon as those words were spoken, the king narrowed his eyes and replied. "We will get it back."  
It once belonged to the Sindar elf, who burned in dragon fire. Today nothing remained after her. Nothing proved her existing for nothing was left of her body. No grave marked her family's grief. She only existed in her husband's heart and in the memories of those who knew the queen of Mirkwood.  
Before her coronation, the Sindar elven maid often refused the king's affectionate feelings by stating that she was only a lowborn Sindar elf. However, Thranduil was determined to win her heart. So that she would understand that she was him dearer than his entire precious jewels made of starlight, Thranduil took them and begged the dwarves to collaborate with him. He would provide the valuable jewels and let the dwarves turn them into a splendid necklace. Thranduil did not think twice to speak to the dwarves if he only could prevail on her to share an entire lifetime with him in Middle Earth. With that the noble Sindar elven king married a lowborn elven maiden of his kin. Although he valued his blood line, Thranduil always let his heart decide to favour certain elves. Sometimes that other lowborn Silvan elven girl reminded him of his wife. When Thranduil first saw her, he bounded her to him and the entire Woodland Realm knew, that it was an evidence to show respect to his queen.

Thranduil saw his brain truster leave. The king looked up to into the dark of night as he exhaled a sigh. If it was in his might he wanted them to remain unharmed, he wanted to raise them with compassion and some day he would lay their hands into the other elves, which would love them dearly.  
"Do not die, Legolas… Tauriel…"  
If they would suvive…  
If they survived, everything would be fine.

"Prepare for war!" Thranduils silver voice growled through the halls.

 _I will proceed towards the battle field one more time,  
to follow my beloved son and my precious foster-daughter.  
And nonetheless,  
to reobtain that necklace._

 _End_


End file.
